yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 030
！！ | romaji = Hikari Bāsasu Yami!! | english = Light vs. Dark!! | japanese translated = Light vs. Dark!! | alternate = | chapter number = 30 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "Light vs. Dark!!" is the thirtieth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 4 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary The crowd is angry with Jaden Yuki for attempting to stop the duel between Chazz Princeton and David Rabb, as they cannot see what is really going on. Chazz gets to his feet, and tells Jaden to stand down, and Jaden begins to tell Chazz what David's motives are, with Chazz interrupting that he already knows - "Winged Kuriboh" and "Light and Darkness Dragon". Knowing what David is after, Chazz will not turn his back on the duel, remembering his vow to get stronger alongside "Light and Darkness Dragon". Midori Hibiki attempts to speak, and black fog envelops her, and she's unable to. David tells Jaden that if he interferes any more, Midori's life will be at risk. Jaden backs down, Chazz vows to win. The duel resumes, with David's third "Quantity" attacking Chazz directly via the effect of "Long-Range Strike". Chazz questions if the pain is an illusion, and David confirms it - the pain isn't actually real, but the Shadow Game induces hallucinations in the minds of the participants, causing them to believe they feel true pain. Essentially, fear is what is producing the pain. David looks forward to seeing what will happen when Chazz's Life Points hit zero. David's three "Quantities" can't be destroyed by battle due to "Indestructible Armor Plating", but Chazz realizes that all three are still in Attack Position, so any damage he causes would hit David's Life Points. Chazz Summons "Dynamite Dragon" and activates his face-down "Dragon Evolution", Tributing "Genesis Dragon" to Special Summon the Level 7 "Hurricane Dragon" from his hand. He activates its effect, which halves its attack points to 1100, but permits it to attack all monsters on David's field. "Hurricane Dragon" attacks all three "Quantities", while "Dynamite Dragon" attacks one as well, and David is reduced to 1200 Life Points. David never expected to take that much damage, but states that the fear he's experiencing is the greatest pleasure he's ever felt. Chazz Sets two cards, calling David a "freak". David Tributes two "Quantities" to Summon "The Big Saturn" in Attack Position. He activates "Saturn's" effect, paying 1000 Life Points and discarding a card a to increase "Saturn's" attack power by 1000 for the duration of the turn and change its form to "Saturn Final". David contemplates attacking "Dynamite Dragon" to deal more damage, but decides against it, as destroying it would decrease "Saturn's" attack points by 300 via the dragon's effect. He attacks "Hurricane Dragon" instead. As the dust from the attack clears, David switches "Quantity" to Defense Position, but sees that "Hurricane Dragon" is still standing. Chazz has activated his face-down "Staunch Defender", switching the target of "Saturn's" attack to "Dynamite Dragon". Thus, "Saturn's" attack is reduced by 300, but Chazz now has only 200 Life Points remaining. David claims Chazz has now driven himself into a corner, but he replies that the same applies to David. Chazz activates his face-down "Dragon's Descent", Special Summoning the last card in his hand - "Prairie Dragon". David ends his turn, and "Saturn's" attack returns to its original value, minus 300 due to "Dynamite Dragon". The duel is left up to Chazz's next draw, but he can sense "Light and Darkness Dragon". He is correct, and Tributes "Hurricane Dragon" and "Prairie Dragon" to Summon it. The shadow can sense the Feather of Ma'at, and leaves David's body, appearing to be afraid of it. Chazz attacks, and David is defeated. Featured Duel: Chazz Princeton vs. David Rabb Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 5: David David's third "Quantity" attacks directly via the effect of "Long-Range Strike" (Chazz: 3000 → 2500). Turn 6: Chazz Chazz draws. He then Normal Summons "Dynamite Dragon" (1500/900) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Dragon Evolution", Tributing "Genesis Dragon" to Special Summon "Hurricane Dragon" (2200/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Hurricane Dragon", halving its ATK in order to let it attack all of David's monsters once each ("Hurricane Dragon": 2200 → 1100/1800). "Hurricane Dragon" attacks all three "Quantities", which aren't destroyed by battle due to "Indestructible Armor Plating" (David: 4000 → 2200), while "Dynamite Dragon" attacks one as well (David: 2200 → 1200). At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Hurricane Dragon" expires ("Hurricane Dragon": 1100 → 2200/1800). Chazz Sets two cards. Turn 7: David David draws "The Big Saturn". He then Tributes two "Quantities" to Tribute Summon "The Big Saturn" (2800/2200) in Attack Position. David pays 1000 Life Points (David: 1200 → 200) and discards a card to activate the effect of "Saturn", increasing its ATK by 1000 during this turn and changing its form to that of "Saturn Final". "Saturn" attacks "Hurricane Dragon", but Chazz activates his face-down "Staunch Defender", changing the target to "Dynamite Dragon", who is destroyed (Chazz: 2500 → 200). The effect of "Dynamite Dragon" activates, decreasing the ATK of "Saturn" by 300, to 3500. David switches "Quantity" to Defense Position. Chazz then activates his face-down "Dragon's Descent", Special Summoning "Prairie Dragon" (???/1800) from his hand in ATK Position. During the End Phase, the ATK of "Saturn" returns to its original value, minus 300 due to "Dynamite Dragon", to 2500. Turn 8: Chazz Chazz draws "Light and Darkness Dragon". Chazz Tributes "Hurricane Dragon" and "Prairie Dragon" to Tribute Summon "Light and Darkness Dragon" (2800/2200) in Attack Position. "Light and Darkness Dragon" attacks and destroys "Big Saturn" (David: 200 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.